Merry Christmas Werewolf
by Serene Cullen
Summary: A dedication to Christmas in the wolf pack. Sam is a little OOC and so is Leah but i hope you all like it still. Enjoy R&R. LeahXJacob


Merry Christmas Werewolf

7:00 o'clock P.M. Christmas Eve

Everyone was on their way to Emily's for Christmas. Why? Why would fate have it that we had to meet at _her_ no _their_ house for Christmas. So many tears cried while spying into that house, while watching the two snuggle up close to the fire. The heartache felt when he turned into a werewolf to keep her warm on stormy nights while at the same time projecting everything out to me, me who is stuck patrolling in the woods, me who is stuck madly in love with him. I stood, human, dressed in the nice Christmas attire provided by my mother, staring down at the house as person after person went in. I saw Seth, Paul and Jarid all hanging out by the fire pit munching on some cookies that I'm sure took eons to prepare. I saw Embry and Quil messing around on the pourch trying to figure out some card game. And then there was Sam, he of course stood looking over all of his pack with her resting in his arms. Tears leaked out of my eyes _that should be me_. The tears fell to the floor.

I walked backwards looking at the smile on his face; I let the woods envelop me as I bit my lips together to try and stop the shaking. I was about to start off on a mad sprint to no where when I collided with a body. I turned around ready to howl at the others for backup, but I saw Jacob. I let my shoulders sag and I viciously wiped at my face to get the tears away. "Leah." His voice was soft and understanding, so much so that I stopped wiping at my eyes. "It's ok to cry Leah," he pulled me into his muscular arms and I tried to push free. "Leah you don't always have to be so strong let someone in Leah."

"I did" I screamed at him "and he slapped it all back in my face!"

"Leah you know very well that he had no control of imprinting with Emily and they're happy together, why not be happy for them too."

"Shut up and just come down to the party with me." I wiped the last of my tears away.

"Ok if that's what you want."

We walked into the house together; Sam raised an eyebrow at me when he saw Jacob escort me in. I shoved past him and took a seat next to Embry and Quil who were still trying to figure out some card game. Jacob followed me out and I looked up at him as he took a seat on the floor next to the table. "You look nice Leah," I looked up at Embry with my eyebrow raised.

"Do I really?" He nodded his blush overflowing from just his cheeks to the rest of his face. I smiled softly and decided to be nice "thank you Embry."

I heard a soft growl from Jacob and we both looked at him strangely, he coughed to try and cover it up. Embry dismissed it but I kept my eyes on him until someone cleared their throat near me. I looked behind me and saw Sam standing there, no Emily. "Leah would you care to take a walk in the woods with me?" he was acting polite enough but I knew better than to trust him, unfortunately I also knew better than to refuse the leader.

I got up from my seat, brushed off my dress and went to leave with him. Jake grabbed my hand and looked up at me. He mouthed to me 'be safe' and then released me to do as a please.

I followed Sam into the woods; he kept leading me deeper and deeper. When I was scared that even my wolf and human senses combined couldn't lead me back to the house I stopped. I didn't think about anything I just stopped "Sam I don't know my way back from here, I don't know where we turned or which direction to go to get out, take me back to somewhere I know. Right now," I could hear my voice on the edge of tears. He stopped and turned to me.

He walked closer to me, and as he took a step forward I took one back. My back found a tree and I became scared. He smiled at me and put a hand on either side of me, pinning me to the tree. "You do look very nice tonight Leah," he leaned closer to my ear and whispered "it reminds me of prom."

I closed my eyes scared I recognized the tone of his voice, he was trying to seduce me, that was one thing he never took from me, and I would never let him have it now. "Sam backup," it wasn't a request or a question it was a demand.

His eyes lit up with fire and anger, when he spoke the reinforcement of the alpha was behind it "take off your dress." My eyes shot open and I was scared again, my hands began to move automatically, I tried to fight it, I was scared to death. When my hands had betrayed me to the point that they were unzipping the back I focused on the anger, any anger I had ever felt and I brought it into one big problem. Sam.

I erupted into my wolf form, my dress ripping at all of it's seems. I growled at him once, where he lay in the field thrown backwards from when I changed. I turned and ran back to where I thought the house was. I pushed my legs and pushed and pushed and pushed. I heard a snarl behind me I looked back and in horror saw Sam running after me. _Jake_ I reached out with my mind, throwing my distress in every direction. _Jake help me_, he snapped out and almost got my back leg _someone help me_. I broke through the trees and saw the cliff we dove from, _help I'm at the diving cliff he's not stopping_.

Sam broke through the trees too. He smirked at me, he had heard everything I had sent out, being the alpha he could chose who he wanted to hear his thoughts he aimed them only at me. _So you and Jacob now? I will have you Leah, you are still mine._

_You can't claim me Sam you already have Emily._

_Two is more fun_. I snarled, I didn't mean to and I knew it was a mistake. Sam charged at me, I stepped back to avoid it but ended up falling off the cliff. I willed myself into my human form hoping that at least that would still be on the land, it was not. I fell, down the cliff and the water engulfed me. The water was calm and smooth, I could see Sam looking down making sure I didn't come up. When he was satisfied he walked away and I swam to the surface and gasped at the air. I was light headed and couldn't see the shore. I clung to the rocks and prayed someone would find me.

9:00 o'clock P.M. (Two hours later)

My body was shaking uncontrollably and everywhere was cold. My fingers were beginning to change from their normal dark skin to an unattractive purple. I could hear my teeth clank together as I shivered and I was beginning to lose consciousness.

11:00 o'clock P.M.

No one had found me yet and dark spots were everywhere. I cried but I couldn't swim any longer. I let my body fall into the water. I looked up and saw the rocks get farther and farther away. Then I wasn't looking at rocks, I was looking at white, white everything.

?

"One, two, three, four, five," air was sent to my lungs and I felt water uncomfortably come up through my throat. I coughed and felt liquid come out of my mouth. My eyes began to focus and I looked up and saw Jacob I smiled lightly and I saw tears streaming down his face. My smiled turned to distress and I reached up towards his face I wiped the tears away. His eyes shot open and his hands claimed mine so fast I didn't think it was possible. I saw his head turn and his lips move "she's ok, come quick, she's ok."

The whole pack came running over, everyone except Sam anyways. "Leah you had as all scared out of our skin." It was Paul.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Dang she sounds so weak," Quil sounded stressed out of his mind.

"Take her home mom will know what to do," I looked lovingly and my little brother.

"We already ran Sam and Emily out of the tribe Leah; you won't have to worry about him hurting you ever again." Jacob looked proud of himself.

"Who's our pack leader then?" I asked weakly.

Jacob blushed shyly and everyone else looked proudly on him "if you don't mind I thought I would take over."

I smiled up at him "ok."

He picked me up and started to walk up the hill "let's get you home Leah, we'll take care of you their."

"Ok Jake thanks" he smiled down at me "oh and one more thing, do you think you could put me down just for a sec." He obeyed me however confused he was, I reached up and locked my arms around his neck "Merry Christmas werewolf," and with that I kissed him square on the mouth.

"You know we're all werewolves here Leah," Quil said.

"And it's everybody's Christmas," Embry joined in.

I looked shocked at the two "so you wanna kiss Jake too?" I asked innocently, they both fake gagged and ran ahead of us.

Jacob picked me up again and started to walk after them "Merry Christmas to you too Leah."


End file.
